Radio frequency (“RF”) transmission systems and the various wireless devices that operate within such systems are commercially widely available, and nearly ubiquitous, throughout the world with systems corning on-line daily even in the remotest areas of the world. While commercial RF transmission systems are generally thought to improve the overall well-being of mankind and to advance our society, they have found an unintended use in supporting military or terrorist activity of non-friendly countries, organizations, factions, combatants or other groups.
One way by which these non-friendly groups use commercial RF transmission systems is for communication, command, and control. While many commercial RF transmission systems are not secure, their cost and widespread availability, make them an attractive alternative.
Non-friendly groups also use commercial RF transmission systems as detonators for improvised explosive devices (“IEDs”). Typically, combatants fashion an IED using an explosive (e.g., C4), a container (e.g., an unexploded shell) and an RF detonator. The detonator may be wired to a short range wireless remote control device such as an electronic car key, garage door opener, remote control, cordless telephone, or other short range RF transmission device; or to a long range wireless remote control device such as a cell phone, PDA, pager, a WiFi receiver or other long range RF transmission device to enable remote detonation.
The short range wireless devices, by definition, have a “short” or limited range (e.g., approximately 50 meters, more or less) and typically require line-of-sight operation between the device and the IED. Accordingly, these short range wireless devices pose a significant risk to a combatant (e.g. a terrorist, a foe, a member of a non-friendly group or organization, a neutral party, or other combatant) either in the form of risk of detection or risk of injury from the IED itself. However, exceptions arise more frequently as combatants employ more unique methods of remote detonation via RIP transmission, for example, cordless phones.
Existing antennae such as conventional dipoles and monopoles suffer from a number of limitations, including narrow frequency coverage, heavy weight, and high visual profile. Dipoles or monopoles with larger cross-sectional area, referred to as “fat” dipoles, provide increased bandwidth, however, are limited to a 3.5:1 frequency bandwidth before the E plane radiation pattern splits into two lobes with a null perpendicular to the antenna major axis. The discone antenna is capable of operation over frequency bandwidths of 10-15:1, however, the beam peak varies considerably from the horizon with frequency, thus affecting useful range. Biconical dipoles that are symmetrical are well known, but provide limited capability, e.g., provide bandwidths comparable to “fat” dipoles.
Existing antennae, such as disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 8,059,050, incorporated by reference herein, include relatively exposed radiating elements constructed of flexible wire or the like. The flexible radiating elements are exposed and can deflect in response to contact with obstacles and then return to position. In some environments and situations the flexible radiating elements may be excessively deformed and fail to return to position. This excessive deformation of the radiating elements may lead to degradation of the antenna's electrical performance. A need therefore exists for an antenna assembly offering protection against damage to the radiating elements.
In light of these and other limitations, dangers and risks associated with RF transmission systems, what is needed is a system and method for detecting or suppressing (e.g., preventing, disrupting, jamming, interfering with or otherwise disabling) RF transmissions between target transmitters and/or target receivers operating in a particular region, thereby disabling the communication, the remote detonation or otherwise suppressing the RF transmissions.